1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack having a memory.
2. Related Art
A conventional battery pack is known that includes a plurality of battery cells and a memory in which is recorded deterioration information for each battery cell, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-17138, for example.
Since the memory is disposed in the battery pack, after the battery pack is separated into the battery cells, the deterioration information recorded in the memory cannot be correctly associated with each corresponding battery cell.